Universe 46
Characters * Skull = Ash * Gothic = Gary * EC = Gym Leader * Roman = Gym Leader * Error!Gaster = Gym Leader * Error!Lucida = Gym Leader * Chara = Gym Leader * Calibri = Gym Leader * Essence = Gym Leader * Murder = Gym Leader * Error = Elite 4 * Error!Papyrus = Elite 4 * Helvetica = Elite 4 * Blackjack = Elite 4 * GEC = Champion * Satan = Team Rocket Leader * Jasan = Team Rocket * TinySatan = Team Rocket * Ace = Trainer * Georgia = Trainer Teams Skull * Leafeon (Leafy) (Grass) * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? Gothic * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? Error!Chara (EC) EC is the first gym leader and uses the FLYING type, Her Gym Badge is the Wing Badge * Pidgey (Pidgey) (Normal - Flying) * Zubat (Zubat) (Poison - Flying) * Scyther (Scyther) (Bug - Flying) * Noctowl (Noctorno)(Normal - Flying)(Her Main) * Togetic (Togetic)(Fairy - Flying) * Xatu (Xatu)(Psychic - Flying) Roman Roman takes the spot of the second gym leader and uses the ELECTRIC type.and his badge is the Bolt Badge * Jolteon (Bolt)(Electric)(His Main) * Pikachu (Pikachu)(Electric) * Tynamo (Flappy)(Electric) * Manectric (Manectric)(Electric) * Dedenne (DD)(Electric-Fairy) * Togadermu (Chubbs)(Electric-Steel) Error!Gaster Error!Gaster takes the spot of the third gym leader and uses the POISON type and his badge is the Sludge Badge * Arbok (Zion)(His Main)(Poison) * Seviper (Seviper)(Poison) * Croagunk (Croagunk)(Poison-Fighting) * Beedrill (Beedrill)(Bug-Poison) * Haunter (Haunter)(Ghost-Poison) * Roserade (Roserade)(Grass-Poison) Error!Lucida Error!Lucida takes the spot of the fourth gym leader and uses the GHOST type and her badge is the Spirit Badge * Litwick (Wicket)(Her Main)(Ghost-Fire) * Gastly (Gastly)(Ghost-Poison) * Yamask (Yamask)(Ghost) * Sableye (Sableye)(Dark-Ghost) * Golett (Golett)(Ground-Ghost) * Banette (Banette)(Ghost) Chara Pacifist!Chara takes the spot of the fifth gym leader and uses the FAIRY type and her badge is the Swirl Badge * Sylveon (Pepper)(Her Main)(Fairy) * Granbull (Granbull)(Fairy) * Kirlia (Kirlia)(Psychic-Fairy) * Mawile (Mawile)(Steel-Fairy) * Clefable (Clefable)(Fairy) * Swirlix (Swirlix)(Fairy) Calibri Calibri takes the spot of the sixth gym leader and uses the PSYCHIC type and his badge is the Karma Badge * Espeon (Esper)(His Main)(Psychic) * Gallade (Gallade)(Psychic-Fighting) * Starmie (Starmie)(Water-Psychic) * Lunatone (Lunatone)(Rock-Psychic) * Metang (Metang)(Steel-Psychic) * Inkay (Inkay)(Dark-Psychic) Essence Essence takes the spot of the seventh gym leader and uses the NORMAL type and her badge is the Average Badge * Pyroar (Simba)(Her Main)(Fire-Normal) * Meowth (Meowth)(Normal) * Eevee (Eevee)(Normal) * Teddiursa (Teddiursa)(Normal) *'Zangoose (Zangoose)(Normal)' *'Herdier (Herdier)(Normal)' Murder Murder takes the spot of the final gym leader and uses the DARK type. His Badge is the Shadow Badge * Absol (Disaster)(His Main)(Dark) * Umbreon (Ruin)(Dark) * Zoroark (Tragedy)(Dark) * Houndoom (Bane)(Dark-Fire) * Bisharp (Calamity)(Dark-Steel) * Greninja (Holocaust)(Water-Dark) Error Pacifist!Error Sans is the first member of the Elite 4 and he focuses on using Dark and Electric type Pokemon. * Mightyena (Might)(His Main)(Dark) * Absol (Power)(Dark) * Zoroark (Force)(Dark) * Luxray (Valor)(Electric) * Jolteon (Potent)(Electric) * Manectric (Vigor)(Electric) Error!Papyrus Error!Papyrus is the second member of the Elite 4 and focuses on using Fighting and Ghost type Pokemon during battle. * Toxicroak (Toxin)(Poison-Fighting) * Machamp (Champion)(Fighting) * Blaziken (Blaze)(Fire-Fighting) * Gengar (Shadow)(Ghost-Poison) * Trevenant (Treant)(Ghost-Grass) * Aegislash (Slasher)(Steel-Ghost) Helvetica Helvetica is the third member of the Elite 4 and focuses on using Fire and Ice type Pokemon during battle. Blackjack Blackjack Ventura is the fourth and final member of the Elite 4 and focuses on using Ice and Steel type Pokemon during battle. * 'Glaceon '(Glacier)(Ice) * 'Frosslass '(Frosty)(Ice-Ghost) * 'Lucario '(Blackjack)(Steel-Fighting) * 'Lapras '(Lapras)(Ice-Water) * 'Scizor '(Cutter)(Steel-Bug) * 'Beartic '(Tundra)(Ice) * 'Agrron '(Tyrant)(Steel-Ground) Satan Satan is the leader of Team Rocket and it is unknown what kind of pokemon he prefers TinySatan TinySatan is an administrator of Team Rocket and seems to favor Fire, Dragon and even Fighting type pokemon during battle. Jasan Jasan is an administrator of Team Rocket and it is unknown what kind of Pokemon he prefers to use. GEC Genocide!Error Chara is the Champion of the region and focuses on using Dark and Dragon type Pokemon during battle. Typings and Their Reasonings * EC uses Flying Types due to the fact she's always upbeat and happy even during battle and is calm which flying types symbolise. * Roman uses Electric Types due to the fact his color scheme and his personality are kinda jumpy and shocking. * Error!Gaster uses Poison Types due to the fact that he seems to have a very poisonous personality as he is always angry or sad. * Error!Lucida uses Ghost Types due to the fact that she is still technically a ghost in this world so she is ethereal. Category:AU Category:Lists